Conventional post-processing in manufacturing processes of flip-chip mounting semiconductors is performed in the following manner First, adhesive sheets or tapes, which are known as back grind tape, is applied to a bump electrode formation surface of a wafer having bump electrodes formed thereon and a side opposite to the bump electrode formation surface is ground to a predetermined thickness in this configuration. After completion of the grinding, the back grind tape is peeled off and the wafer is diced to obtain individual semiconductor chips. Next, the semiconductor chips are flip-chip mounted onto other semiconductor chips or substrates. Additionally, pre-applied or post-applied type underfill is cured to reinforce the semiconductor chip.
In recent years, there have been investigated methods using a laminated material including a thermosetting resin layer and a thermoplastic resin layer as a back grind tape wherein only the thermosetting resin layer is left on the wafer and other layers are removed (for example, see PLT 1).
Unfortunately, in the back grind tape described above, when leaving the thermosetting resin layer on the wafer and removing the other layers, resin remaining on the bumps, for example during reflow, might obstruct solder bonding and degrade connection properties.